1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resistor module having assembled together a plurality of resistors for package on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a printed circuit board for constituting an electronic instrument there are packaged a number of circuit elements such as a terminal resistor, a bypass condenser and so forth together with an LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit). For enhancement of the package density of such a printed circuit board, it has been proposed to assemble together a plurality of resistors into a module.
In the printed circuit board having packaged thereon an LSI and various circuit elements, it is necessary to measure the operative state of the printed circuit as by observation of signal waveforms available from the circuit. To this end, in a conventional printed circuit board pads are formed for contact with a probe for measurement; however, since a number of such pads are provided, the printed circuit board inevitably becomes bulky. The measurement may also be effected by contacting the probe with connection terminals of the LSI and the circuit elements, but, for example, the connection terminals on the signal generating side and the connection terminals on the grounding side are relatively spaced apart in many cases and no rapid or accurate measurement can be achieved.